


Tomoe's experiment

by MakikoIgami



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Tomoe conducts a little experiment with her husband, which leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been my headcanon for a long time that Tomoe's and Kotetsu's relationship was very emancipated and that both Tomoe and Kotetsu enjoyed their sexuality without restrictions of any kind. This would be why Kotetsu is pretty cool with others' sexuality, gender or whatever.

At first, it was a simple experiment. Kotetsu had saved the last two months' worth of his salary for delivering newspapers and advertisements for his father's - now brother's - liquor store to buy them a night in a nearby motel, which was more of a love hotel really.

Tomoe remembered wrinkling her nose as she stepped into the room, which smelled more of disinfectants than anything else. Nothing that really invited you to spend the night together there. Kotetsu had surprised her though, by unpacking a large candle from his backpack with the explanation that he thought she'd rather have the room smell of vanilla than whatever it was he had expected the room to smell like.

The young woman had snorted in amusement, hugged and kissed him, telling him with red cheeks of embarrassment that they'd probably make the room smell of something entirely else soon anyway. And that she was going to take a shower then.

And then she was there, waiting for her adorable boyfriend to return so that they could spend the entire night having sex.

This wasn't by far their first time, no, they had been doing it for 6 months now, but always in secret, always hoping that nobody would hear them and always in fear that they might get caught. So, for their first anniversary Kotetsu had decided to do this.

Of course he had been nervous as hell. Tomoe could tell, he had been prancing around like a caged tiger in front of the bars for the past week and Tomoe feared that he might explode the moment she touched him.

So, after she had decided what to do for the moment and when Kotetsu stepped out of the bathroom, red and wet and steamy all over, Tomoe beckoned him to come over and sit on the edge of the bed and she settled down between his legs. Despite his protests that they should be doing this together, she started to suck him off, listening closely to his reactions and what he liked best, even though she already knew quite well.

He chanted her name and more protests, but she just hummed around him, gently massaging his balls when she decided to try out something. And this was when and where the experiment started.

Carefully she lapped on her index finger, lubing it up with saliva the best she could, because she knew from experience that it would hurt quite a bit when you weren't exactly ready and that it wasn't as easy as you wanted it to be. But she had read that men liked it when you stimulated their prostate during a blow-job and there was only one way to reach the bundle of nerves.

Of course Kotetsu tensed up immediately when she wriggled her finger inside, stilling and demanding what she was doing there, but she decided to deep-throat him at the same time she found the bundle of nerves - or at least that was what she read it was - and Kotetsu made noises she hadn't thought possible for a man like him. He squirmed so much that she had to let him go, but while she pulled him out of her mouth, it was already too late: He came, hard.

Some shot down her throat, making her cough in surprise, but most of it splattered over her face, got caught in her hair and she just barely dodged getting some in her eyes. When Kotetsu seemed to be done, Tomoe stared up at him, panting and flushed all over, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Wh-what was that?" Kotetsu demanded, sounding absolutely horrified.

"U-um... I... I thought... An experiment?" Tomoe replied sheepishly, trying to clean her face from his spunk. "I-I read somewhere that some men liked their prostate stimulated-"

"Their what?!" Kotetsu asked, confused.

Sighing, Tomoe rubbed her face in exasperation. "Don't you ever listen in biology? It's a kind of switch that controls whether semen or urine comes out of your penis."

"...You said penis!" The boy chuckled, his prior horror obviously forgotten.

"Yes, I said penis! I sucked your penis! Geez, isn't it about time you grow up about these things?" his girlfriend sighed as she crawled to sit in his lap, winding her arms lazily around his neck.

"Hm... Nope. Not yet. I'll grow up when I'm old enough for it," Kotetsu gave back with a goofy grin and leaned in to kiss her neck, hands running up her thighs to get under her robe.

"You'll never grow up," Tomoe chided him softly, but then he kissed her and she decided that she could wait for him to grow up however long he wanted, if only he kept touching her like an adult.

~*~

The next part of the experiment happened a few years later. Tomoe and Kotetsu had moved to Sternbild and while he was working his ass off in two different jobs, trying to earn enough money for their tiny apartment and her studies, despite the fact that she had a sponsored scholarship that at least managed to feed them through the month. But the rent didn't pay itself and since they had opted to live together, they could not pay for a cheap dorm room as it was for students only.

Still, one day, on her way back from the campus, Tomoe happened to find the courage to finally go into that adult toy shop that she had to walk by every day. With cheeks as red as her skirt she browsed the items there and finally found what she was looking for. She was already the owner of a small vibe and even a few beads on a string, but there was something else that she was looking for, that she didn't want to use herself. No, this was for Kotetsu.

Standing in front of the shelf, Tomoe tried to assess the various sizes, tried to find out which one was too big and which one was too small, but in the end, she chose a few buttplugs of various sizes and a strap-on that was about the same size as Kotetsu's erect penis. Still, it took her another ten minutes to finally get the courage to take the items and take them to the cashier to pay for them. She even waited until that shady looking man had disappeared after buying himself a batch of hentai manga and porn DVDs.

"Is that all?" the man behind the counter asked boredly as he billed the item. "We recommend silicone-based lube with this company's toys, it makes playing easier if you want to use it on your man-"

"Oh, I'm not-" Tomoe started, trying to say that she and Kotetsu weren't married yet, but that they planned to.

"Or woman? Well, if you ever want at real cock, you can always come back here and ask for my number, I'm sure we can arrange something," he said with a wink that Tomoe didn't quite get, but filed it under to-ignore, mostly because she didn't plan on ever coming back to this shop ever again. Still, she bought the recommended lube, not wanting to hurt Kotetsu.

"Thanks," she said quietly as the strap-on was pocketed and she got her change back, leaving the store as quickly as she could, just to throw the bag under the bed and hide herself under a blanket on the couch, waiting for her boyfriend to return from his work.

It was only after she had finished an episode of Hero TV that she remembered it was her turn to make dinner, or at least something that wasn't fried rice. Therefore, she quickly threw a few things together into a curry. After that, she went back to the bed and got the bag out from under it, unpacking the strap-on to take a closer look at it.

Upon second inspection, it was bigger than she had anticipated, so she put it back into the bag, just to look at the three plugs she had gotten. The first one was pretty small, about the size of two of her fingers, the second one was as thick as three of her fingers at the widest part, but it looked a lot bigger. After that, she was almost scared to look at the third one, which had about the size of her fist. She regretted spending money on it, because she knew they would never ever use it in their whole life. But return it? To that weird guy? Never.

"Tomoe-chan, I'm home!" Kotetsu suddenly announced and Tomoe almost jumped up and lost the plug. "Tomoe?"

"I'm here!" Tomoe yelled back, shoving the plugs under the sheets, making a mental note to put them back under the bed later.

Of course, she had forgotten about it once dinner was finished and she and Kotetsu had watched the latest episode of Hero TV and when she was in the bath to clean herself, Kotetsu found them under the sheets. Thus, as she returned to the bedroom, she found him staring at the buttplugs as if they were something to eat. Or something to play with. Which he did and that made her turn bright red almost instantly and she dove for the bed, trying to hide the inevitable.

That didn't quite work. Naturally.

"What is this?" Kotetsu asked, in his usually naive kind of way, making Tomoe sigh, wondering how ever they were supposed to raise kids together when her husband-to-be was more a kid himself than an adult.

"This is-"

"Oh, I know! These are... like those things babies have, for their mouths, um, what were they called..."

"...pacifiers?"

"Yes! What were they called for adults?"

"Uh..."

"...Oh! I know! Gags!" Kotetsu beamed as he finally found the word that he was looking for. "But why do they come in different sizes-"

"These are butt plugs," Tomoe stopped his guessing and she literally heard Kotetsu's jaw drop in addition to seeing it. "Um, things to put in your ass for... sexual stimulation-"

"I thought you didn't like anal-" Kotetsu tried to chime in cleverly, but Tomoe retaliated quickly.

"They're not for me."

"Then... Oh. No. Nononono, you're not putting that inside my ass! I mean, it feels good when you use your finger there, but you're not using anything else there!" Kotetsu protested loudly, with wild gesticulation to underline his obvious disgust. At least to any normal person.

Tomoe though knew that his curiosity was peaked. Time for some female persuasion.

"Oh come on... You really like it when I touch you there!" she pouted and leaned over him, running her fingers over his chest, carefully flipping a nipple on her way up.

Kotetsu sucked in a breath as he tried to escape her proximity. They both knew what exact effect she had on him.

"I-I do! B-but I d-don't want anything else but... but your..." he tried to argue, still bright red. Then he sighed and said exasperatedly, "Oh, you know what I mean!"

"Please~! I know you'll like it!" Tomoe said, practically begged. Her fingers curled into his shirt and she started to blow kisses onto his chin, getting tickled by the V-shaped beard that Kotetsu tried to grow, calling it 'Legend Style'. The young woman thought it looked ridiculous, but all other suggestions didn't quite get through his thick head.

Kotetsu stared at her, obviously torn between keeping his ground and actually giving in to his curiosity, because after all, he was just a simple, big cat and cats and curiosity weren't really just proverbial. A puppy look from her and a little nipple teasing, added with some scratching of his beard finally had him sigh and agree begrudgingly.

"...Alright. Alright! You can... you can do it," Kotetsu sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Okay! I also have lube and everything to make it easier, too!" Tomoe replied and hugged him tightly.

Thus, they proceeded make out, Kotetsu protested every now and then, but once Tomoe started to suck him off, wiggling her fingers inside him, just to eventually replace them with the smallest of the plugs, Kotetsu seemed to be insatiable. They had sex for literally the whole night, so hard and so long that they both were unable to walk straight the following day.

Her little experiment was doing exceptionally well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Tomoe decides to take her experiment to the final stage. Everything goes better than expected.

The last and final part of the experiment happened a little sooner than Tomoe had planned, but that was not a bad thing. Kotetsu had gotten so used to the butt plugs that they had become a regular thing when they had sex, they used it almost all the time when she used her mouth on him, it was like he was addicted to anal stimulation. He even suggested attaching a tail to it, to make him look more like a tiger, and as tempted as Tomoe was to buy him one, matching ears and a collar, she thought that this was going a little too far, even for her tastes.

Tomoe worried for a while that her fiancé was actually a little more confused about his sexuality than he realized, but it took her just a little more after that to realize that Kotetsu was too straight-laced to ever think about having sex with a man. No, she was pretty sure that he was too proud to ever let somebody else see him undone simply by having a plug in his ass. That would be too embarrassing for him to ever expose this side to the world.

Either way, in the end, Kotetsu found the strap-on in the bag under the bed and Tomoe found him staring at the dildo with wide-eyes, obviously trying to fathom the fact that some people liked to have something so big inside of them.

"...What?" she asked, unsure as to what he was thinking.

"This... this is not for you, right? I mean, it's not for you to be on the receiving end," Kotetsu noted, being clever just for once.

"No," Tomoe said simply as she sat down on the bed next to him, "you're right. This is for me to be on the... giving end."

"...Does this even fit? It's so big!" her fiancé noted, making her heart beat a little faster because she hadn't even expected him to consider doing this without a complete backtalk.

"It's not much bigger than you are. Also, you like the big plug just fine and I never thought this would fit anyone," the woman replied, cheeks coloring because they were talking about this so freely. Thankfully, the young man did the same.

"I... I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. You know I have an interview tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But it's at 11, so we can take our time getting up. Ah! Well, I meant, we don't have to do it if you don't want to, I'm just saying that we'd have enough time to actually do it, if you were up to it," Tomoe quickly retaliated, squirming, because she could feel herself getting a little turned on by that talk.

She could see Kotetsu mull it over, worrying his lower lip in thought as he weighed the dildo in his hand, inevitably lowering it to his crotch as if to directly compare sizes. At that, she just knew he was curious to do it, but he was playing hard to get. The best tactic would be just to play along with it.

"Well, if you don't want to do it, that's fine with me," she said, got up again and stretched, sighing playfully. "Are you prepared for your interview then?"

"Let's do it!" Kotetsu said, looking up at her with eyes that all but sparkled with excitement. Which basically meant he was in no way prepared for his interview, but that was okay. It was not like he was going to have to write a test or something, he just needed to show how good he was at rescuing people.

"E-eh?" she replied, playing well the role of the surprised wife. "So suddenly?"

"Y-yeah, well, I guess I'll go get cleaned up first, but I'd like try it out!"

Kotetsu's enthusiasm made her chuckle, even though the red on his cheeks told the story of how embarrassed he was in reality. Before he had the chance to get up, she hugged him tightly, even if he protested such behavior.

"I love you," she mumbled, then kissed the lobe of his ear before she let him go off to the bathroom so that he could clean himself and get ready for the strap-on. Meanwhile, Tomoe put the harness on, struggling a little with the straps, but soon she stood there with the toy heavy on her crotch, unable to stand up straight due to gravity pulling its weight down, but he felt good. Excited. Powerful even. Not that she needed to be reminded that Kotetsu would listen to her every command, but it was empowering to know that her husband looked forward to doing these kinds of things with her.

And in fact, when he returned, he tried vainly to hide his half-hard dick with the too small towel over his manhood, making Tomoe smile fondly at him.

Kotetsu's eyes were trained somewhere else though.

"A-are you sure this isn't too big?"

"I told you, it's about the same size as yours," Tomoe tried to console him, walking over to kiss him gently.

"...I-it looks bigger on you!" Kotetsu stuttered as she caressed his cheek gently.

"It's not, I promise," she repeated and kissed her husband deeply, gently coaxing him towards their bed, where she sat him down and sank down between his knees. That was partly to make him relax, but also to find out if he did proper work with his cleaning and to see how much loosening up he needed.

He did a good job at cleaning this time, Tomoe noted as she licked up his balls, slim fingers dancing between his cheeks, getting caught in the hairs there here and now, but she used that to stimulate him further. She could feel him twitching every now and then when her ring got caught up in some hairs and she accidentally pulled on it, but she already knew that her husband and a masochistic streak. She would never go and purposefully explore it, but it was always fun to find out what Kotetsu liked and what he didn't, mostly because he was so straight-laced that he would never experiment himself.

Soon enough, she started to suck him off while her fingers were deep inside his ass, slick with lube, widening where he had left off until she could feel him on the brink of coming. For a moment she contemplated using the buttplug while she continued their foreplay, but she dismissed the idea quickly, knowing that Kotetsu didn't want that.

Instead, she had him lie down on the bed completely and went on to straddle him.

"T-tomoe?" Kotetsu asked, looking up at her with a mixture of confusion and lust from heavy eyelids, but she just kissed and smirked at him.

"I have a plan," she stated, surprised by the hoarse-ness of her voice. She had never expected this to be such a turn-on for herself, but seeing Kotetsu all submissive beneath her, flushed and nervous as she rubbed her rubber-cock against his... It made her feel really, really good, so good that it was almost embarrassing to her.

Looking down, she saw the two cocks aligned and she had to chuckle. "Look... they're really the same size!"

Kotetsu turned his head down the best he could, just to blush as he saw his full erection being rubbed together by his wife's small hands, looking so incredibly big... Had he always been this big? Or was this just the new perspective of things?

Tomoe could see all these questions running through his head, and she smiled. "I'm going to put this in you now."

The husk in her voice was only a hair's breadth away from threatening, but it worked and Kotetsu twitched and moaned wantonly beneath her. He looked like he didn't know what to do with his hands too, apart from fisting them into the bed sheets, but Tomoe didn't mind. She got off of him, wincing a little herself as the wetness between her legs made her feel a little uncomfortable and she wished for nothing else than to have her husband's cock inside of her, but only after this was done. Only after she had seen Kotetsu come undone completely.

"Turn around and get on your fours, Wild Tiger," she ordered, deliberately using the Hero name that she had picked out for him, because he was just a big kitty after all.

He complied readily, pushing himself up on his knees and arms, backside turned towards his wife. Looking over his shoulder nervously, Tomoe gave in to the notion of lightly spanking his ass with one hand, basking in the yelp she got in return. Kotetsu tried to glare at her, but she just smiled back, giving his other cheek another hearty smack that had him trembling almost uncontrollably.

She pushed the plastic cock between his already reddened cheeks and smacked them again, this time with both her hands. Kotetsu yelped again, rocked forwards, but then back again, rubbing himself on the cock on his ass.

"You like that, huh?" she purred, caressing the abused skin almost apologetically. But that wasn't the case, because as soon as Kotetsu nodded, be it just a very small nod, she smacked his ass again until he moaned loudly.

"Of course you like that, you big kitty! Your ass is looking forward to getting fucked by your wife's big cock, too! It's making such nice slurching sounds, kyunkyun," she told him, wondering how she was still able to talk and not get hit by lightning for all the dirty things she wanted to throw at him. She vowed that she would be washing her mouth later, but now she concentrated on other things, in particular how Kotetsu was subconsciously rubbing himself harder on her cock.

"Tomoe," he moaned, pushing back as far as he could. "Please... please... Please don't talk like that... it's embarrassing..."

Tomoe froze on the spot. Kotetsu had picked up on how uncomfortable she felt with her own words! That... that was bad, that was going to be a mood killer!

While she was still trying to find out how to talk her way out of this now, she slowly realized that Kotetsu was still rubbing himself against her, that he still wanted this, despite the fact that she had probably ruined this with her words.

So, gathering all the courage she could muster, she leaned forward, careful that she wasn't pushing inside of him by accident, and bit his earlobe. "But you like it, don't you, little Tiger?"

As a reply, Kotetsu hid his face between his arms, trembling with another moan that he had to hold back. Tomoe smirked, actually relieved.

"You like it when I talk dirty to you, don't you, Kotetsu? Just as much as you want to have this thick cock inside your trembling asshole," she added, receiving a muffled whimper from her husband. "Come on, say it. Say you want my thick cock inside your tight little ass!"

At first she only got a muffled protest as a reply, but then, when she prompted him again, she could make out: "P-please... please, Tomoe... Please... please f-f-f-fuck m-me..."

"Good boy," she praised him and decided to reward him for his struggling. she poured some more lube on the plastic penis before she pressed it against Kotetsu tight little hole, slowly, but steadily until she was all the way inside.

He pussy trembled and she knew that just one touch would be enough to make her come all over the place, but she knew the same thing could be said about Kotetsu, too, so she put her hands on his hips and pulled back, slowly, trying not to cause too much uncomfortable friction until he was completely adjusted to her size, but used the friction to spread the lube around as well.

"Ne, little tiger, how does it feel, having a thick cock inside of you? Feels good, right?" she asked as she gradually sped up. Sweat was forming on her brow as she concentrated hard on not coming as 'collateral damage',

"Tomoe!" Kotetsu moaned, scrambling around until he found himself a cushion to cling on. "Tomoe-chan, it feels so weird, but it's so good, oh my god!"

That being said, the man hid his face in the pillow in his arms, obviously embarrassed by himself. He was enjoying himself greatly, Tomoe could see that as she watched the muscles in his back work with each and every one of her thrusts.

Gods, this felt so good! Why hadn't they done this like this before? Fucking her husband's ass was certainly something Tomoe could get used to in the future.

But this wasn't the end. And it was a little dissatisfying on the physical side on her end.

So, she leaned forward and wrapped her arm around his midsection, holding herself up with the other as she wrapped her hand around his fully erected cock. Kotetsu moaned and then jerked as she changed her angle just a little, but before she could even ask what was happening or if she had hurt him, he came all over her hand, the bedsheets and his own stomach, spasming so hard that he almost passed out from his own orgasm. He collapsed on the bed, looking spent, but he managed to look up at her with an almost pathetic little whine.

Being far from finished herself, Tomoe took that as her clue to go on, slower of course, but she rolled her hips against his, now from the side, driving the dildo deeper inside of him until all he could do was moan. She tried to find an angle that would make her come as well, but she was quite unsuccessful with that task and soon gave up with a frustrated growl, pulling out and flopping down next to her spent husband.

"Kotetsu!" she said with more vigor than she intended. "Fuck me, now!"

He looked at her a little groggily, but he was already hard again himself, so he just crawled over, turned them so they were spooning and he lifted her leg just so that he could get past the harness of the strap-on and quickly found her wetness.

With a quick thrust he was inside of her, making her cry out as he held her close with one hand, the other on her hips. He set up an erratic rhythm, still a little unsteady from his powerful orgasm early, but it was enough for Tomoe. His cock was so warm and big inside of her and as he tried to find her clit to rub her into her own orgasm, his hand landed on the dildo. After a moment of considering what to do, he decided to keep up the game and rubbed this instead.

Looking down, Tomoe found this to be one of the most erotic sights she had seen - after the muscles in Kotetsu's back working while she fucked him of course - and she pushed herself back further, wanting him deeper.

"Harder, please," she moaned, squirming against him and he grunted in response, pushing them over until she was almost lying on her stomach while he drove his cock in and out of her, harder faster, deeper. When he started to move for his own orgasm, snapping his hips forward with a new angle every now and then, it was finally enough for Tomoe and not knowing how else to signal him that she was coming, she scrambled to hold his hand around her cock, squeezing together with him as she came with a curse falling from her lips.

It was such a strong orgasm that she almost blacked out from it. Still, when she could feel Kotetsu's seed shooting inside of her, her skin tingled even more and she just knew that if they had ever wanted to make a baby, now was the perfect opportunity, as warped as that sounded.

"I love you," she whispered while he peppered her shoulder with little kisses, running his hands over her body, returning that little sentence with gestures instead of words.

"I love you, too," he whispered, and soon enough, they both passed out from exhaustion.

The last thought Tomoe could remember was that this experiment was a bigger success than she could have ever anticipated.


End file.
